guardianes de tokio cazadores de vampiros
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: kisshu se decidira a encontrar a su verdadero amor, ikuto se confesara a amu-chan y apareceran nuevos enemigos que tratan de destruir la tierra y viajes a muchas dimensiones y nuevos poderes y nuevas parejas.
1. Chapter 1: nuevos amigos

Guardianes de Tokio cazadores de vampiros

Chapter 1: nuevos amigo

Yo: bueno este es mi primer fic de shugo chara y tiene otros personajes anime como de Tokio mew mew, vampire knight e Inuyasha

Kaname: por favor empieza a escribir Alison-san

Yo: claro ahora a empezar

Kaname: los personajes no le pertenecen a Alison-san

Yo: y cambiare las edades de los personajes quedando así

Amu: 16 años

Ikuto: 17 años

Kisshu: 15 años

Lita: 15 años

Alison (yo): 15 años

Yo: listo a empezar ha y están una semana antes de navidad

Alison pov

Me desperté a las 6:30 am así que tome mi ropa, y me metí a bañar en 2 minutos ya estaba lista para ir a la preparatoria, mi uniforme consta de una camisa blanca de manca larga, al final un dobladillo, una corbata morada, un chaleco negro manga larga abrochado dejando ver la mitad de la corbata, una falda morada hasta mis rodillas y zapatos escolares.

Yo: despierta Kimisha, Yuriko, Ai, Yuuki, Día, Envy, vamos - se despertaron las chicas y bajamos las escaleras.-

Déjenme presentarme yo soy Tsukiyomi/Kitoji Alison, tengo el pelo largo hasta la cintura de un color anaranjado, ojos de color azul celeste, tengo 15 años, tez blanca, yo voy en 1˚ preparatoria, ha y soy la sexta mew de las Tokio mew mew mi ADN es de un león, yo tengo un secreto que no le he dicho a las mew's y es que soy la princesa del planeta cyniclon, porque mi madre se enamoro de un cyniclon que era el rey del planeta, así mi madre y mi padre se casaron y me tuvieron a mí y mis hermanos Texus, Texue y Rexue.(N/A: los nombre los saque de un fic)

Yo: vamos o llegaremos tarde al instituto

Los 5: ya vamos Alis.

Si yo entro a las 8:00 am y me despierto a las 6:30, ya son las 7:35 de la mañana, yo tengo 5 chara y 1 gatito robot mascota, mi primera chara fue Yuriko, Yuriko es cool y traviesa viste un top negro con una cruz roja en medio, unos shorts negros, su pelo largo anaranjado, su cola, orejas y patas de color naranjas y ojos grises. La segunda fue Ai, Ai es educada y amable viste un vestido color azul y purpura, guantes purpuras, zapatos azul naval, su pelo largo naranja con mechones rojos, una corona, sus ojos de color café. La tercera fue Yuuki, Yuuki es cariñosa y alegre viste un vestido rosa con un corazón en medio, un cinturón rojo, su pelo largo café atado en una cola alta, en su pelo un suncho morado con un corazón a la izquierda, ojos azul marino. La cuarta es Día, Día es tranquila y amable viste un top amarillo con un diamante en medio, una falda amarilla, su pelo naranja atado en 2 coletas con un suncho blanco con 2 diamantes a la izquierda, sus ojos color ámbares, botas blancas. Y mi quinto chara es Envy, Envy es protector y un poco travieso viste un top verde azulado con una cruz bronce en medio, unos shorts azules, su pelo azul zafiro, su cola, patas y orejas negras, sus ojos de color rubí

Yo: ohayo gozaimasu Ikuto, Amu, Kisshu, Lita, Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su

Los 8: ohayo gozaimasu Alison

Yo: recuerden llámenme Alis, en especial tu kisshu

Kisshu: bien Alis- el uniforme de kisshu es el mismo que lleva Ikuto

Lita: miren tengo un huevo guardián- nos enseño un huevo negro con una estrella roja- creo que nacerá hoy

Yo: nos vemos en los pequeños jardines chicos

Amu: bien- Amu va en 2˚ preparatoria su uniforme es igual que el de Lita y Yo.-

Ikuto: ya mero tocan el timbre para ir a nuestros salones- y toco el timbre para dar inicio a las clases-

Lita pov

Hola yo me llamo Ikisatashi Lita soy la prima de kisshu, yo tengo el pelo largo de un color rojizo, ojos de color plateado, tez blanca, tengo 15 años, mi uniforme es igual que el de Alis, al igual que Alis yo soy la séptima mew mi ADN es el de un tigre de véngala.

Yo: vamos Alis, Kisshu

Alis y Kisshu: Hai matta ne

/ Hora del descanso/

Alis: bien Lita, Kisshu, Ikuto, Amu

Los 4: si

Alis: ha habido apariciones de huevos x y al igual que quimeras ánima

Kisshu: lose Alis

Yo: si son de otro planeta que quieren destruir la tierra

Ikuto: los huevos x son un plan de la empresa tsuki shugo

Amu: así es y por eso te doy a ti Alis el Humpty Lock- le entrega ha Alis el candado-

Ikuto: y a ti Kisshu la Dumpty key- le da la llave a Kisshu-

Alis y Kisshu: ¡¿nani?!

Amu: si así puedes hacer chara nari Alis

Ikuto: y Kisshu apresúrate a tener tus charas

Kisshu: ya los tengo y son 2- mostro un huevo igual al de yoru solo que en verde y negro y el otro igual al primero solo que con patas de perrito de color café y blanco-

Los 13: QUEEEEEEEEEEE

Kisshu: si nacieron anoche

En eso de oye una voz de alguien

¿?: Si Kisshu es un tonto sin remedio

Yo: ¿de dónde viene esa voz?

¿?: Lita-chan soy Roselía tu guardiana chara- de pronto el huevo de Lita floto en medio de nosotros y se abrió Roselía tenía el pelo largo de color negro, ojos rojos, vestía un vestido rojo con un moño azul, unos zapatos azules y un sombrero de brujita de color cris con un moño azul-

Lita: Roselía

Roselía: hola Lita-chan, Amu-chan, Ikuto-san, Kisshu-kun y Alis-san

Ran: también nosotras Roselía

Roselía: haber Ran, Miki, Su, Yoru, Yuriko, Ai, Yuuki, Día, Envy, Shieru y Susuke

Amu: y ¿Quiénes son Shieru y Susuke?

Roselía: son las charas de Kisshu-kun

Los demás: QUEEEEEEEEEEE

Shieru: así es minna- aparece un chara igual a Yoru, su pelo, orejas, cola y patas eran de color verde esmeralda, ojos azul celeste, viste un top cris con una cruz negra en medio, unos shorts crises- yo Yuriko

Yuriko: yo Shieru

Susuke: tsu yo- y apareció otro chara casi igual a Shieru ya que Susuke tenía orejas, cola y patas de perro de color café, su pelo de color negro, ojos ámbares, vestía un top café y unos shorts cafés-

Yo: al fin termine

Ikuto: si a pesar de ser tu primer fic lo hiciste bien

Yo: arigato primo Ikuto

Ikuto: betsuni Alis

Yuriko y Yoru: no se olviden de dejar review aceptamos críticas buenas y malas

Yo: el siguiente cap se llamara regalos de navidad y una fiesta en la mansión de Alis

Ikuto: en ese capítulo estarán Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Shirogane, Keiichiro, Pai y Taruto

Yoru: y tal vez una carrera de coches

Los 4: ¡SI!


	2. Chapter 2: regalos de navidad

chapter 2: regalos de navidad

yo: este es mi segundo cap, ha e invitaremos un personaje anime cada cap el de hoy es

¿?: yo el mismisimo Tsukiyomi Ikuto

yo: si Ikuto-neko-san ha eare unos cambieos de mi manera de escribir

Ikuto y Yo: a empezar

Amu pov

el fin de semana fue agotador Ikuto,Alis,Lita,Kisshu y Yo eatabamos luchando contra huevos x y Alis y Kisshu contra una quimera, ahora estavamos de vacaciones de invierno hoy era 23 de diciembre estabamos con Alis comprando la comida para la fiesta de mañana cuando terminamos de comprar dejamos las cosas en la mansion de Alison de hay fuimos al parque

yo: Alis,Lita,Kisshu,Ikuto

los 4: si Amu

yo: vamos al cafe mew mew a comer postres

los 4: si asi invitamos a las chicas a la fiesta de navidad

yo: bien en marcha

fin Amu pov

Alison pov

nos encaminamos al cafe sabiendo que esta era su hora de descanso hoy hiba a decirles a las chicas mi verdadera identidad y la de Lita, llegamos al cafe y entramos para saludar a las chicas

ichigo: hola Alis,Ikuto,Lita,Amu y...

yo: kisshu

los 6: QUEEEEEEEEEE

kisshu: asi es tokyo mew mew

mint: ¡EXPLICANOS ALIS!

yo: bien chicas lita y yo no somos humanas somos cinyclonianas como pai,taruto y kisshu

shirogane: ha ja entonces una alien nos estubo ayudando todo este tiempo

yo y lita: si jeje

kisshu: los vinimos a invitar a que asistan a la fiesta de navidad en la casa de Alis

los 6: claro que iremos

yo: ha y chicas kisshu,pai y taruto viven conmigo

zakuro: y ¿porque viven contigo?

yo: porque la madre de kisshu es amigo de la reina que es mi mama

pudding: eso convierte ha alis en princesa

kisshu: asi es pudding el nombre completo de alis es Tsukiyomi/Kitoji Alison

lettuce: si alison es su nombre completo ¿porque le llamamos alis?

yo: porque me gusta el apodo de alis es el diminutivo de alison

ikuto: bueno nos vamos nos vemos en la fiesta mañana

los demas: claro matta ne

lita: bye bye

fin Alison pov

/al dia siguiente en la noche/

pai pov

ya estabamos todos en la fiesta de navidad, yo vestia unos pantalones blancos,una camisa azul y zapatos negros, bueno casi todos ya que kisshu no bajaba asi que subi a su habitacion ha buscarlo toque la puerta de su cuarto para que me dejara pasar

kisshu: si pasa pai

yo: kisshu baja ya empeso la fiesta

kisshu: ya voy- kisshu vestia unos pantalones de mesclia,una camisa negra y nos zapatos blancos-bien bajemos

asi yo y kisshu bajamos cuando kisshu vio a alis con un vestido negro y tacones negros se quedo como un tonto enamorado las mew mew vestian vestidos del color de su traje de batalla,ikuto-san vestia unos zapotos negros,pantalones grises y una camisa blanca,amu-san vestia un vestido de color blanco con zapatillas rosas,taruto vistia un pantalon rojo,un camisa azul marino y zapatos grises en eso baja la mama de alis su nombre es Tsukiyomi Yuuki

yuuki: prestarme su atencion porfavor, bien les pido a todos que me acompañen afuera para que vean los regalos de mi hija, kisshu,ikuto,amu y lita

fin pai pov

/afuero de la mansion/

alison pov

salimos afuera y se prendieron luzes del jardin y vimos unos Bora 1.8t y mi mama empeso a hablar

yuuki: alis tu regalo es el Bora 1.8t negro- me entrego las llaves del Bora,mi Bora 1.8t es negro con llamas rojas y truenos naranjas luzes blancos y abajo de esas luzes otras luzes de color azul y vidrios polarizados mi Bora 1.8t tenia mi nombre

yo: gracias mama- dije con emocion y adrenalina

yuuki: kisshu tu regalo es el bora 1.8t blanco- le entrego las llaves de Bora,el Bora 1.8t de kisshu es blanco con llamas vredes y truenos verdes azulados,vidrios polarizados,su Bora tambien tiene luzes azules y su Bora 1.8t tiene su nombre

kisshu: gracias yuuki-san- dijo con respeto y adrenalina

yuuki: amu tu regalo es el Bora 1.8t plateado- le entrego a amu las llaves del Bora,el Bora 1.8t de amu es plateado con llamas rosas y truenos morados,vidrios polarizados,su Bora tambien tiene luzes azules y su Bora 1.8t tiene su nombre

amu: muchas gracias yuuki-san- dijo muy alegre y adrenalina

yuuki: ikuto tu regalo es el Bora 1.8t dorado- le entrego a ikuto las llaves del Bora,el Bora 1.8t de ikuto es dorado con llamas azul marino y truenos amarillos,vidrios polarizados,su Bora tambien tiene luzes azules y su Bora 1.8t tiene su nombre

ikuto: gracias tia : dijo tranquilo y adrenalina

asi pasamos todo la noche bailando y divirtiendonos paso el año nuevo y a empezar un nuevo años lleno de aventuras y peligros

fin alison pov

yo: al fin termine el 2 cap

kisshu: si esperamos sus reviews ya sean buenas o malas

yo: asi es tal vez ponga luchas con huevos x y quimeras anima

las mew's: si asi podemos volver a polear

amu,ikuto y lita: y nosotros purificaremos los huevos x o si no los destruimos

yo y kisshu: asi es


	3. Chapter 3: una carrera a toda velocidad

chapter 3: una carrera a toda velocidad y un amor encontrado parte 1

lita(enojada): ALIS OLVIDASTE DESCRIBIR MI BORA 1.8T

yo: Gomnasai lita-chan

lita: bien

yo: kisshu di el descremier

kisshu: claro, shugo chara ni los otros animes le pertenecen

lita: este cap se divide en 2 partes

yo: si asi que el cap 4 sera la parte 2 de este cap

normal pov

amanecio asi que kisshu,lita y alis estaban desayunando cuando terminaron se fueron al parque donde se encontraron con ikuto y amu,y los 5 fueron al centro comerial junto con sus charas

alis: que bien chicas vamos a esa tienda de ropa para carreras

chicas: si vamos

asi se dirijeron a la tienda de ropa para comprar ropa para poder ir a la carrera de esta noche los que estaran compitiendo seran ikuto,amu,alison,kisshu y lita,amu,lita y alis acararon su ropa que hiban a comprar y pasaron a los vestidores

alis: y ¿como me veo? chicos-kisshu e ikuto se voltearon a ver a alis kisshu quedo enbobado por como se vei alis con esa ropa e ikuto sorprendido de los buenos gustos de ropa para carrera,la ropa que se probo alis consistia de una blusa negra,un chaleco cris con detalles en naranja,unos pantalones negros,unos convers crises y unos lentes de sol-¿y?

kisshu(enbobado): te vez muy linda alis

ikuto: te vez muy bien prima

alis(sonrojada): A...Arigato kisshu,ikuto- en eso sale amu y dise-

amu: ¿como me veo?-la ropa que se probo amu consistia de una blusa cris,un chaleco negro con detalles en rosado,unos pantalones crises,unos convers negros y unos lentes de sol-¿y que tal?

ikuto: te vez hermosa amu ;)

amu(sonrojada): Arigato ikuto :D- y la ultima en salir del probador es lita-

lita: ¿que tal me veo?-la ropa que lita se probo consistia de una blusa blanca,unos pantalones negros,un chaleco cris con detalles en rojo,unos convers blancos y lentes de sol

los 4: te vez bien lita-y las chicas entraron otra vez a los vestidores para canbiarse y sequir los compras

fin normal pov

alison pov

los siguientes en buscar su ropa eran los chicos,ikuto y kisshu se fueron probar la ropa que eligieron el primero en salir fue kisshu y yo estaba sonrojada por como estaba vestido kisshu

kisshu: y ¿que tal?-kisshu se probo su ropa que consistia en una camisa verde bosque,unos pantalones de mesclia azul,unos convers negros y lentes de sol

yo: te vez muy guapo kisshu-*que yo dije eso*

kisshu: gracias neko-san-y sale ikuto

amu: Ikuto

ikuto: y ¿que tal?-la ropa que se probo consistia de una camisa azul zafiro,unos pantalones de mesclia negro,unos convers crises y lentes de sol

amu: te vez muy apuesto ikuto-*yo...yo dije eso*

ikuto gracias amu

yo. vamos a pagar la ropa-los chicos se cambiaro y fuimos directo a mi mansion almorzamos y esperamos a la noche

fin alison pov

kisshu pov

/en la noche afuera de la casa de alis/

bien lita,ikuto,amu y las mews estabamos esperando a alis,por ierto ya que ALQUIEN no les dijo como era el Bora 1.8t de mi prima lita lo hare yo(YO: y se puede explicar eso alien baka, kisshu: si ya que no lo pusiste, yo: bien dilo kisshu)asi en que estaba asi les explicare como es el Bora de mi prima el Bora de lita es de color blanco con llamas de color orquidia y truenos amarillos, vidrios polarizados,luzes azules igual al de mi linda princesa alis y el Bora tiene su nombre

yo: *le dije a alis MI LINDA PRINCESA ALIS*-y empeze una pelea mental-

¿?: *al parecer te estas enamorando de tu mejor amiga*

yo: *¿quien eres?*

¿?: *yo me llamo...*

yuuto: ne alis cuando salgo yo

yo: mas adelante

yuuto: bien-aparece tsubasa-hermano

tsubasa: hola alis,yuuto ¿ne? alis

yo: que

tsubasa: ¿de quien se enamorara yuuto-chan?

yo: de mint

yuuto: de aizawa-san O/O

yo: si

yuuto: y ¿tsubasa de quien?

yo: de lita-chan

lita: ¿enserio? yo con el guapisimo tsubasa harigawa

yo: si

kisshu: ¡¿PORQUE ME INTERUMPEN?!

todos: losentimos

kisshu: bien

yo. kisshu mejor dejemos hasta aqui el fic y dejamos curiosos a los lectore

kisshu:bien y alis ¿de quien estoy enamorado ahora?

yo(nerviosa): no telo puedo decir

kisshu: bien dejen reviews ya sean buenas y malas

yo: si mañana tendre aqui a mismisimo SHUN KAZAMI en el foro

kisshu(celoso). si al ninja tonto de kazami

yo: bueno adios mis querido lectores


	4. Chapter 4:carrera a toda velocidad prt 2

chapter 4: una carrera a toda velocidad y un amor encontrado parte 2

ikuto: bien,alis no podra escribir por...

yo: estoy practicando magia a ver dios del trueno...-cae un rayo-gomenasai

ikuto: bien ¬¬u, tokyo mew mew ni shugo chara le pertenecen a mi prima alison

lita: con el cap. por cierto kazami-san ya se tardo

ikuto: bueno hablaremos con el al fina del fic

kisshu pov

yo sequia en mi pelea mental con esas voces extrañas

¿?: *yo me llamo tubasa*

¿?: *y yo soy su hermano yuuto*

yo: *bien y ¿que quieren?*

T y Y: *pues que aceptes tus sentimientos hacia alis*

yo: *BIEN,LO ADMITO ESTOY MUY ENAMORADO DE ALIS Y NO DE LA BAKA DE ICHIGO*

shieru y susuke: *MILAGRO HASTA QUE LO CONFESO ^^*

ikuto: *solo falta que se le confiese*

amu: *cierto*

tsubasa: *bien enserio ya no estas enamorado de mew ichigo*

yo: *no ella me lastimo mucho y la unica que estaba para consolarme era alis y yo siempre la  
alejaba para no lastimar sus sentimientos*

yuuto: *alis esta enamorada de ti ¿si o no?*

yo: *talves nose*

ikuto y amu: *ya se que tal si se lo confiesas en la carrera*

yo: *si, como hacen eso¬¬*

amu e ikuto: *telepatia demonica*

yuuto: *hay viene alis matta ne*

lita: * hai bye bye ^^*

en eso viene alis,y todos nos subimos a nuestros Boras,y fuimos a la carrera y alis fue hablar  
con 2 chicos asi que fuimos con ella

yo: hola ¿como se llaman?

¿?: yo me llamo tsubasa harigawa-tsubasa es alto,tiene 16 años,tez blanca medio bronceada,pelo de color negro,  
ojos de color verde,usa una camisa negra,un pantalon cris y unos zapatos negros- y el es mi hermano menor

¿?: hola yo me llamo yuuto harigawa-yuuto es un poco mas alto que tsubasa,tiene 15 años,tez blanca,pelo de color cafe,  
ojos de color negro,usa una camisa cris,un pantolon negro y unos zapatos crises

fin kisshu pov

alison pov

vi como se sorprendieron los chicos

kisshu: yo me llamo kisshu ikisatashi

lita: yo me llamo lita ikisatashi

yuuto: ¿son primos o hermanos?

lita: somos primos

tsubasa: bien

amu: yo me llamo amu hinamori

ikuto: yo soy ikuto tsukiyomi

yo: y yo alison tsukiyomi

los 2: un gusto conocerlos

yo: bien,ikuto contra kagome higurashi

kagome: hola alis-chan-kagome vestia igual que alis solo que los colores eran rojo y negro

¿?: kagome

kagome: inuyasha mira es alis

inuyasha: hola alis-inuyasha vestia igual que ikuto solo que los mismos colores de kagome

yo: amu contra zero kiryuu

zero: hola tsukiyomi-san-zero viste igual que yuuto solo que de color negro y blanco

yo: lita contra yuuki cross

yuuki: hola alison-yuuki viste igual que lita con los mismos colores

yo: kisshu contra aidou hanabusa

aidou: konichiwa minna-san-aidou viste igual que zero solo que los colores blanco y cris

yo: y yo contra kaname kuran

kaname: konichiwa señoritas-kaname viste como en el capitulo 7 de vampire kninght gulty

yo: konichiwa kaname-sama

asi empezo la carrera ikuto le llevaba la delantera a kagome estaban cerca de la meta la  
adrenalina corria por las venas de todos mientras veiamos dos chicos seme hacercaron

chico 1: hola nena ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta

yo: no lo creo ya tengo novio-MENTI

chico 2: asi mientes-me agarro fuerte y me beso bruscamente

kisshu: alis-se voltea y ve al chico que me esta besando-Tsukiyomi-san-se va corriendo

yo: SOLTARME YA-me safe y fui corriendo tras kisshu

mientras corria tras kisshu ikuto y amu ya habian competido ahora era el turno de lita

yo: KISSHU MATTE CURASAI!

kisshu: no alejate mentirosa dijiste que no te enamorarias de nadie mas desde esa vez-dijo llorando

yo: te lo dije para que no lasimara tus sentimiento-dije llorando

kisshu: osea que tu estas enamorada de mi

yo: crei estarlo hace tiempo *cuando estabas enamorado de ichigo*

kisshu: alis yo ya no estoy enamorado de ichigo

alis: ¿y de quien estas enamorado?

kisshu: pues de...-tomandome del menton-...ti tsukiyomi alison

yo(sorprendida): kisshu

kisshu: yo te amo alis siempre lo estuve

yo: yo...te amo kisshu-la cara de kisshu se acerco a la mia y me beso,un beso lleno de amor  
y ternura nos separamos,y nos miramos a los ojos,los ojos de kisshu tenian un brillo  
especial-arigato kisshu

kisshu: no arigato a ti alis

yo: nuestro amor es como una maldicion

kisshu: que lanzo la luna sobre nosotros para ir a algun

yo: lugar donde alla amor

despues de eso fuimos con los chicos llego nuestro turno de correr y ganamos,  
asi que fuimos todos a la playa para sentarno con nuestras respetiva parejas kagome con inuyasha,  
yuuki con zero,amu con ikuto,lita con tsubasa,yo con kisshu,yuuto y kaname se fueron a casa para  
ver unos pendientes de trabajo en la asosiacion de cazadores de vampiros donde  
lita,kisshu y yo estamos

ikuto(leve sonrojado): amu te amo

amu: yo...yo te amo ikuto-e ikuto beso a amu

ikuto: amu ¿quieres ser mi novia?

amu: Hai ikuto

yo: *kisshu talvez tu y yo podamos ser novios*

kisshu: *claro alis ¿quieres ser mi novia?*

yo: *SI,SI,SI KISSHU*

asi pasamos toda la noche platicando de cosas triviales y kisshu y yo practicamos magia

kisshu y yo: dios del fuego has que aparesca el fenix-aparece un ave de fuego

ikuto y amu: criaturas de la noche atrapen a mi contricante-aparecen varias sombras y nos rodean

yo: *bien hecho amu,iku-chan*

ikuto: *de esta no te salvas alis*

yo: *era broma*

despues de eso nos fuimos a casa para poder dormir,al llegar a casa habia un carta de mi madre que decia:

^hija me tengo que ir a china por 2 meses,se que puedes quedarte con kisshu ha y tus hermanos iran en unas semanas para  
estar contigo te quiero mucho hija^

yo: mis hermanos vendran a casa

kisshu: si

nos fuimos a dormir para ir al cafe mañana y ponernos al corriente

/habitacion de alis/

kisshu: que descanses mi neko-chan

yo: tambien tu neko-kun-y kisshu me dio un beso en los labios y se fue a dormir

fin alison pov

ikuto: bien se peguntaran porque no esta alis ^^

yo: ¬¬ ikuto

ikuto: gomenasai alis

kisshu: yo alis

yo: kisshu *-*

kisshu: alis no tienes que decir el cap. siguiente

yo: bien aqui esta el mismisimo SHUN KAZAMI da el adelanto de sig cap

shun: claro, el sig cap. se llamara EL CANDADO Y LA LLAVE EL SECRETO DE MI PASADO

kisshu: claro ninja tonto

shun: dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5: el candado y la llave

chapter 5: el candado y la llave el secreto de mi pasado

yo: bueno este cap se tratara del mis recuerdos de cuando era pequeña

kisshu: si asi sabremos como la princesa llego a la tierra

yo: y tambien sabran como conoci a kisshu y como me enamore de el

kisshu: si,ademas de que revelaras grandes verdades

yo: como mi ADN de cinycloniana

kisshu: asi es...

texus: hola hermanita

yo: texus-onii-san

texue: hola hermita

yo: texue-onee-san

rexue: alis-chan

yo: REXUE-ONEE-CHAN-y me lanse a abrazar mis hermanos

texus pov

/en el aeropuerto 9:00 am/

antes que nada soy texus tsukiyomi el hermano mayor de alison,hoy mismo regresamos a tokyo  
despues de estudiar en el extranjero,soy alto,tez blanca medio bronceada,tengo 18 años,  
pelo de color cafe,ojos de color morado,uso una camisa morada con detalles en negro,un pantalon  
de mesclila azul y unos zapatos crises

texus: *le enseñare su pasado y su verdadera forma*

texue: *si ya es hora que sepa la verdad*

rexue: *asi es,es por su bien*

asi que fuimos de una vez a la casa para ver a nuestra hermana despues de 6 años de no estar juntos

fin texus pov

texue pov

bueno yo soy texue tsukiyomi la hermana mayor de de alison,tengo 17 años,mis hermanos llevamos 6 años  
estudiando eninglaterra y ahora despues de 6 años regresamos a nuestra ciudad natal,yo estoy usando un  
vestido blanco escote palabra de honory tacons plateados,mi pelo largo de color rubio,ojos de color plateado

texue: quisiera que mi hermana tuviera un novio

rexue: si asi se sentiria protegida-rexue es mi hermana menor claro despues de alis,rexue tiene el pelo un poco  
mas largo de color plateado,ojos de color naranja,usa un vestido negro con tacones blanccos

fin texue pov

rexue pov

yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana desde pequeña mi hermana se enamoro de uno de los hijos de la familia ikisatashi  
mi hermana alis encontro a su principe que resulto mas bien un guerrero,si pai taruto y kisshu,se fueron a la tierra  
por una mission que le puso deep blue-sama al llegar a casa nos abrio kisshu

kisshu: ahoyo texus,texue y rexue

yo: hola kisshu-sempai

kisshu: bien pasen en un momento baja alis

texue: bien

asi kisshu fue a avisar a mi hermana de que ya habiamos llegado

/en la habitacion de alis/

kisshu: alis ¿puedo pasar?

alis: claro pasa

kisshu: tus hermanos ya llegaron

alis: que alegria ponte La Dumpty Key y yo El Hompty Lock

asi bajaron a la sala para ver a texus,texu y rexue hablar

/en la sala/

alis: hola hermanos

los 3: hola hermanita-vimos La Dumpty Key colgada del cuello de kisshu y El Hompty Lock lo tenia nuestra hermana

texus(sorprendido): ALISON TSUKIYOMI ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TIENES EL HOMPTY LOCK?!

alis: desde hace 4 semanas texus

texue: y tu kisshu

kisshu: igual que alis la tengo desde hace 4 semanas

yo: texue y texus conportense

T y T: BIEN

yo: si y queremos decirte lo que paso en el pasado

texue: toda tu niñes lo que paso con nuestro padre y porque estamos aqui

texus: ademas debemos mostrarte cuantos ADN tiene un cinyclon

alis: claro

kisshu: por supesto

fin rexue pov

normal pov

kisshu y alis tomamos asiento en uno de los sillone que habia en la sala

texue: bien mira el primer ADN de un cinyclon es de un alien

alis: si eso ya lo se

texus: el segundo ADN es de un humano,el tercero de un demonio

rexue: y el cuarto de un vampiro

los 3: nosotros la familia Tsukiyomi Kitoji somos los vampiros de sangre pura al igual que la familia Ikisatashi

alis: honto

texus: hai

kisshu: alis no tienes que decirles algo

alis: hermanos kisshu y yo somos novios

texus: si pero sabes como te enamoraste de el

alis: no,no lo recuerdo

texue: bien entonces te lo contaremos

FLASH BACK

la pequeña princesa alison se encontraba en su habitacion con su hermana texue quien la estaba peinanado para bajar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de alison,que cumplia 5 años,alison estaba usando un vestido negro con unas zapatillas de color blanco y su pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo medio alta,texus y rexue las esperaban en las escaleras,cuando estubieron listas bajaron al vestibulo principal de castillo

el rey: bien le quiero agradecer a todos por venir al cumpleaños de mi hija alison

la reina: ahora que empiese el baile

asi empezo el baile real texus bailaba con lita,texue con pai y rexue con kilua mientras alison se encontraba sentada en una silla en eso se acerca un niño con un traje negro,su pelo era verde esmeralda y ojos ambares-dordos muy lindos

alis: *es muy lindo*

¿?: hola pricesa

alis: hola ¿como te llamas?

¿?: me llamo kisshu ikisatashi

alis: un gusto yo soy la princesa Tsukiyomi Kitoji Alison

kisshu: es un placer Tsukiyomi-san

alis: dime alis ikisatashi-san

kisshu: entonces tu llamama kisshu

alis: bien

kisshu: me consederias esta piesa

alis: con mucho gusto

asi kisshu y alison se pusieron a bailar sus miradas clavadas con una sonrisa en el rostro,despues de un rato salieron al jardin para poder hablar y conocerse mas

alis: *este sentimiento que siento que sera*

kisshu: ese sentimiento es amor

alis(sonrojada): kisshu yo...tu...

kisshu: ¿yo que?

alis: tu me gustas mucho

kisshu: pero como amigo o algo mas

alis: mas que un amigo

kisshu: tu tambien me gustas mucho

alis y kisshu se dieron un beso en los labios rapido pero lo que no sabian era que texus los estaba espiando y se fu a decir a sus padres quienes se alegran mucho

FIN DE FLASH BACK

texue: y eso es todo

alis: ¿y como murio nuestro padre?

rexue: es que lo asesinaron unos vampiros nivel E que viven en los bosque fuera del reino

alis: aaah, sus cuartos estan listos para ustedes hermanos

los 3: si

texue: ¿que hora es?

alis: son las 7:45 pm

texus: hai konichiwa

los demas: konichiwa minna

asi todos se fueron a dormir para que mañana alis les de un tur por la ciudad a sus hermanos

yo: bueno ya conoce a mis hermanos

kisshu: ellos se quedaron por 4 años

ikuto: si por fin podre conocer a mi primo y mis primas

amu: asi es ikuto

yo: el siguiente cap se llamara TRANSFORMACION DE PERSONALIDAD: AMULET NEKO Y VAMPIRE BLACK

los 4: dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6:transformacion de personalidad

chapter 6: transformacion de personalidad amulet neko y vampire black

yo: se preguntaran porque subo muy amenudo

ikuto: es que no tiene clase y que la semana pasada no fue clases por que...

yo: estaba practicando magia aparte que me dio flojera ir a la secu

yuriko: ALIS ¿cuando salimos nosotras?

yo: hoy por es mi primera transformacion contigo y asi susecibamente

yuriko: SI SI

normal pov

/a la mañana siguiente/

texue,texus,rexue,kisshu y alis estaban desayunando en el comedor para despues ir a la ciudad,texus viste un pantalon negro,camisa roja y zapatos blancos,texue viste una blusa caida de color violeta,un pantalon ajustado cris y unos tacones blancos,rexue viste una blusa gotica negra a rayas rojas,un panalon de cinturon negro y tacones rojos,kisshu viste una camisa verde,unos pantalones de mesclia azul y unos convers crises con la Dumpty Key colgada al cuello y por ultimo alis viste una blusa roja,una chaqueta castiel negra,un pantalon de cinturon azul y zapatos rojos

alis: este es el parque del cerezo

rexue: ¿porque se llama asi?

kisshu: porque hay muchos arboles de cerezo

alis: la torre de tokio

kisshu: alis no recordemos lo que pasao esa vez aqui

texue: ¿y que paso?

alis: aqui fue mi primera pelea junto a las tokyo mew mew

kisshu: y donde ya mero lastimaba a alis

texus: ya mero lastimabas a alison

kisshu: pero me detuve antes de que eso pasara

alis: sigamos-dijo empezando a caminar

chicas: ese chico es muy guapo

chica 1: el otro chico tambien es guapo

chica 2: minna ya vieron aquel chico de pelo verde tiene una llave

chicos: y esas 2 chicas son muy guapas

chico 1: miren la chica de pelo naranja tiene un candado

chico 2: al parecer hoy que el candado se llama Hompty Lock y la llave Dumpty Key

alis: y alli es el cafe mew mew donde kisshu y yo trabajamos

texue: si y texus donde trabajaremos

texus: donde mas en el cafe mew mew

rexue: eh para pasar mas tiempo con nuestra hermana

texus: claro

yuriko y susuke: alis,kisshu sentimos la presencia de muchos huevos x

fin normal pov

alison pov

mis hermanos,kisshu y yo corrimos al parque que estaba cerca del cafe habian mas de 200 huevos x casi trecientos

huevos x: inutil,inutil,inutil

yo: yuriko

kisshu: susuke

los 2: HAI

yo: ATASHI NO KOKORO I LOCK-de pronto senti un fuerte poder viniendo del Hompty lock,yuriko estaba frente a mi y se metio en su huevo para despues meterse en mi pecho,asiendo que apareciera un top negro con una cruz roja,unos pantalones negros,zapatos rojos,cuantes negros hasta los codoz,una garra roja en mi mano derecha,cola y orejas de gato color naranja-CHARA NARY: AMULET NEKO

kisshu: ATASHI NO KOKORO I LOCK-el mismo prosedimiento se repitio en kisshu,la ropa de kisshu fue cambiada a una camisa negra de manga larga,chaqueta roja manga casi larga,pantalones negros on cadenas rojas,botas marrones y una espada llamada colmillo nublado en una funda roja-CHARA NARY: VAMPIRE BLACK

mis hermanos: sugoi

huevos x: INUTIL

yo: SLASH CLAW-destrui unos 20 o 28 huevos x-bien

kisshu: BLACK WIND-kisshu corto varios huevos x-exelente

yo: kisshu ayudame a purificarlos-desaparece mi garra roja de mi mano derecha

kisshu: bien lista-juntamos nuestras manos y formamos un corazon con las otras-bien

los 2: NEGATIVE HEART LOCK,OPEN HEART-en ese momento los huevos restantes y los destruidos fueron purificados y volvieron con sus repetivos dueños

despues de eso kisshu y yo volvimos a la normalidad,y fuimos con mis hermanos para derigirnos al cafe mew mew al entrar me resivio shirogane junto con keiichiro-san

keiichiro: hola alison,kisshu

shirogane: hola alison ¿quienes son ellos?

ichigo: si ¿quienes son?

yo: ellos son mis hermanos

texus: un gusto yo me llamo Texus Tsukiyomi Kitoji el hermano mayor de Alison

texue: yo me llamo Texue Tsukiyomi Kitoji la hermana mayor de Alison

rexue: yo soy Rexue Tsukiyomi Kitoji la hermana casi mayor de Alison

las mew's: un placer conocerlos

yo: shirogane mis hermanos prodrian trabajar aqui en el cafe

shirogane: claro empiezan mañana tu y kisshu tienen hoy el dia libre

yo: aaaah y minna

todos: si alison

yo: kisshu y yo ya somos novios-*suerte que estan en su descanso*

pudding: MILAGRO NA-NO-DA

zakuro. que bien

despues de eso sequimos recoriendo la ciudad y en los lugares donde kisshu y yo habiamos peleado cuando eramos "enemigos" lo recordabamos y se contabamos a mis hermanos,texue y rexue se reian y texus ya mero mataba a kisshu,durante todo el tur casi habian aparecido mas huevos x claro kisshu y yo los purificabamos y ya al anochecer nos fuimos a casa a dormir para ir al cafe mew mew a trabajar como de constumbre bueno para kisshu y para mi

fin alison pov

yo: ya se es corto pero tengo secu en la mañana

ikuto:si y despues de te pones a hacer la tarea,despues a practicar magia,castigar a yuriko y spyci y por ultimo ponerte a escribir

yo: si

amu: dejen reviews


	7. Chapter 7: las nuevas mew mew

chapter 7: los nuevos enemigos y las nuevas mew's

yo: hola de nuevo

ikuto: hoy trendremos a nuevas integrante de nuestro lado

yo: asi es

amu: hoy tenemos con nosotros a el mismisimo ANUBIAS de BAKUGAN

anubias: hola princesita alis

kisshu: alis se puede saber que hace este tonto de anubias aqui

yo: no le digas tonto kisshu

kisshu(mirada asesina): te declaro la guerra-saca un cañon y dispara

envy: con la historia antes de que empiese una guerra campal

serena: ni tokyo mew mew y shugo chara le perteecen a alison

normal pov

/al dia siguiente en el cafe/

yamabuki: traiganme un pastel de moras

texue: claro-el uniforme de texue era de color amarillo un poco mas claro que el de pudding

rexue: aqui tiene su pedido señor-el unforme de rexue era de color plateado con el moño dorado

señor: gracias su propina jovencita

rexue: gracias

/en la cocina/

texue una vez que llego a la cocina le pidio a texus una rebanada de pastel de moras para la mesa 4,en la cocina se encontraba keiichiro preparando los pasteles,kisshu poniendolos en la mesa una vez sacados del horna ya listos y texus los decoraba y se los diera a las chicas para que lleven los pedidos,una vez que texue tuvo el pastel de yamabuki-san se lo fue a entregar

kisshu: ¿donde esta alis?

shirogane: afuera en el bosque

kisshu: ryo-san puedo ir con ella

shiragane: claro pero no tardes

kisshu: de acuerdo

asi kisshu salio por la puerta trasera y fue directo al bosque y encontro a su novia dscansando contra un arbol,asi que se sento junto a ella y la observo hipnotizado con lo linda que se veia su novia dormida,un minuto despues alis desperto y se dio cuenta que kisshu estaba a su lado

alis: kisshu me alegro que estes aqui

kisshu: te veias muy hermosa mientras dormias

alis (sonrojada): gracias kisshu te quiero

kisshu: yo no te amo alis-kisshu se acerco a alison y la beso en los labios pero el beso se extaba volviendo mas apasionado peo el beso se corto por la falta de aire

kimisha: alis-nya,kisshu-nya alerta de nuevos alienigenas

kisshu: vamos con los demas

asi despues de eso kisshu y alis llegaron al cafe que se encontraba vacio

ichigo: alis,kisshu ha aparecido el nuevo enemigo en la torre de tokio

alis: otra vez en la torre de tokio

mint: si al parecer son tres alienigenas parecidos a los cinyclones ellos pueden teletransportarse,volar,crear quimeras y hacer magia negra

alis: son los pre-cinyclones

lettuce: ¿ah que te refieres con pre-cinyclones?

kisshu: que esos alienigenas son inferiores a nosotros

shirogane: vallan ahora tokyo mew mew!

ichigo: mew mew strawberry

mint: mew mew mint

lettuce: mew mew lettuce

pudding: mew mew pudding

zakuro: mew mew zakuro

lita: mew mew lita

alis: mew mew alison

las 6: ¡METAMORFOSIS!-ah mew alis le salio el mismo traje de batalla que mew ichigo solo que color negro y azul orejas y cola de un leon

kisshu: bien vamos chicas pai,taruto,yuuto,tsubasa ya estan aya

asi que se furon directo a la torre de tokio,mientras en la torre de tokio en planta de obsevacion

/en la torre de tokio/

¿?: crees que fu bueno idea venir a vivir en tokio sin decirle a mi madre prima

¿?: claro flor tsukiyomi kitoji

flor: de acuerdo serena tsukiyomi hoshina-flor tienes 15 años pelo largo color morado y ojos color verdes esmeralda

serena: jeje bueno...-serena tiene 16 años pelo largo de color cafeyojos del mismo color usa unos blullines blancos y una blusa de color negra

¿?: flor tiene razon debiste decirle a tu tia que vendriamos

serena: bien ya deje mis maletas en casa y flor ya dejo sus maletas en su casa al igual que el hermano de kisshu y tu nancy hotori

¿?: oigan

nancy: ¿que kilua?-nancy tiene 15 años,pelo corto negro y ojos color negro usa un vestido color amarillo

kilua: seria mejor que se transformaran por que viene un quimera animal yo me quedo aqui con tina,kobato y florecita-kilua ikisatashi es el hermano casi gemelo de kisshu su pelo es color negro y ojos ambares tiene 14 años

las 3: ok kilua vamos!

serena: mew mew serena

nancy: mew mew nancy

flor: mew mew flor

las 3: ¡METAMORFOSIS!-ah mew serena le salio un vestido corto de color negro con detalles en rojo con cadenas en las caderas,las bandas en su pierna,los brazos y el cuello que tenia el medallon son de los colores negro y rojo orejas y cola de gato marones,pelo largo de color rojo,y ojos de color azul,ah mew nancy le salio un top y short,las muñequeras,botas y bandas de color negro y detalles amarillos, orejas y coloa de un tigre blanco,ah mew flor le salio un traje de batalla igual al de mint solo que los colores purpura y rojo orejas y cola de lince cris

/en la sima de la torre de tokio/

fin normal pov

alison pov

las chicas,mis hermanos,kisshu y yo estabamos en la sima de la torre de tokio peliando contra una quimera mariposa,en eso aparecen 4 sombras

¿?: soy la mew de la velocidad mew flor

¿?: yo soy la mew de la dulzura mew nancy

¿?: y yo soy la mew del amor y luz mew serena

mew alis y kisshu: FLOR,NANCY Y SERENA

mew serena: PRIMA ALISON

mew flor: HERMANA

mew nancy: ALISON

rido: valla tenemos 10 mew's

despues de eso peleamos contra la quimera tardamos alrededor de unos 45 minutos cuando acabamos con la quimera regresamo al cafe todos y todos es sumado las 3 mew's y el hermano de kisshu

flor: hola me llamo Flor Tsukiyomi Kitoji la hermana de alison y ella es florecita-florecita es igual a dia solo que su pelo es de color morado y ojos morados,el top,falda y botas de color rosa,en su pelo un suncho blanco con unas flores rosas a la izquierda

flor: hola

serena: hola me llamo Serena Tsukiyomi Hoshina y ella es tina-tina es cantante y una neko,viste una falda cuadrille roja y negro,una polera blanca con estrellas negras,pelo largo de color negro,ojos color uno morado y uno rosa,cola,orejas y patas de color maron

tina: hola-nya

las charas: hola tina,florecita

nancy: un placer me llamo Nancy Hotori y ella es kobato-kobato viste una blusa blanca manga larga,corbata roja y pantalones de mesclilla,pelo corto de color azul marino con un broche de guitarra electrica,ojos de color azul marino

kobato: yo minna

las charas: hola/yo kobato

despues de eso nos fuimos todos a nuestras respetivas casas cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir para trabajar en el cafe

fin alison pov

kisshu(celoso): QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO DEL TONTO DE ANUBIAS

anubias(mirada desafiante): QUE SI LO ESTAS ALIENIGENA DE QUINTA

yo: ANUBIAS QUE DIJISTE-con una sarten

anubias(asustado): NADA ALIS DAS MIEDO IGUAL QUE SAKARI Y SERENA

sakari y serena: QUE!-toman unas sartenes y las 3 le dimos unos sartenasos a anubisa

Anubias: X.X

Ikuto: dejen reviews e ignoren eso

yo: les agradecemos

ALISON TSUKIYOMI KITOJI Y SERENA TSUKIYOMI HOSHINA


	8. Chapter 8: visitas inesperadas

chapter 8: las visitas inesperadas

yo: bueno este cap sera de unos pequeños visitantes...

serena: del futuro

kisshu: asi es y lo centimos si en al cap anterior...

anubias: hubo una guerra campal aqui

kilua: ni tokyo mew mew ni shugo chara ni tampoco los otros animes le pertenecen a alison-chan

serena pov

estabamos mi hermano ikuto y yo desayunando cuando terminamos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para bañarnos y salir derecto al parque para encontrarnos con lita,tsubasa,amu,alison,kisshu,kilua,rexue,yuuto,texus,lettuce,texue,aido,ichigo,shirogane,pudding,taruto,zakuro,pai,flor y anubias pare ir todos a la playa

/en el parque/

yo: hola chicos

todos: hola serena,ikuto

yo: vamos a la playa

los demas: si vamos

fin serena pov

yuuto pov

despues de hablar en el parque nos fuimos a la playa para poder divertirnos estabamos caminando directo a la playa cuando el cielo se encendio como un foco de navidad despues de un rato se apago asi que seguimos caminando directo a la playa

fin yuuto pov

alison pov

/en la playa/

al llegar a la playa nos encontramos con 4 niños de apenas 9 y 10 años de edad asi que nos acercamos a ellos quienes estaban iconsientes no podiamos ver el color de su pelo ya que llevaban capuchas de color negro

yo: pobrecillos que tal si los llevamos al cafe

serena: si deben de tener hambre

los demas: si vamos en un rato tenemos que recojer al parecer sus cosas de los 4 pequeños-asi todos nos pusimos a recojer sus cosas

yo: bien vamonos

los demas: hai

asi nos fuimos directo al cafe con los pequeños en brazos yo y serena teniamos a las niñas y kisshu y kilua a los niños estabamos cruzando el parque y varias familias nos veian a nosotros por tener en brazos a unos pequeños niños tan inocentes y lindos

/en el cafe mew mew/

yo y serena(preocupas): ojala despierten pronto

los demas: ¿estan bien?

yo y serena: no estamos muy preocupadas por ellos

kisshu: parecen madres muy preocupadas por sus hijos

los demas: tiene razon

yo: tal ves, chicos que tal si les quitamos las capuchas

kilua,serena y kisshu: si para poder ver el color de su pelo

asi los 4 les quitaron las capuchas a los pequeños y todos se sorprendieron ya que tenian pequeñas orejas cinyclonianas, de repente los 4 niños se despertaron

¿?: ¿donde estamos?

¿?: no lo se sakura

¿?: si tarek por culpa de mi hermano nos paso esto

¿?: lo siento mucho sakura,tarek,yuri

yo: disculpen ¿como se llaman?

¿?: yo me llamo sakura tsukiyomi ikisatashi-sakura tiene 10 años,pelo largo de color verde esmeralda,ojos azul celeste vestia un vestido blanco y unos zapatillas blancas

¿?: yo me llamo tarek tsukiyomi ikisatashi-tarek tiene 9 años,pelo corto de color anaranjado,ojos abares-dorados viste una camisa verde,pantalones negros y zapatos crises

¿?: yo me llamo yuri hoshina ikisatashi-yuri tiene 10 años,pelo largo de color rojo,ojos ambares viste una blusa blanca,falda negra y zapatos rosas

¿?: y yo soy light hoshina ikisatashi-light tiene 9 años,pelo corto de color negro,ojos cafes viste igual que tarek solo que los colores azul,negro y blanco

yo: O.O sakura tsukiyomi ikisatashi y...

kisshu: O.O tarek tsukiyomi ikisatashi

serena: O.O yuri hoshina ikisatashi y...

kilua: O.O light hoshina ikisatashi

los 4: si ^-^

yo/kisshu: sakura y tarek tsukiyomi ikisatashi

sakura: si oka-san, ota-san

tarek: si por culpa de primo light estamos aqui en este tiempo

serena: osea que yo soy la tia de sakura y tarek

yuri: sip oka-san y ¿donde esta ota-san?

light: esta junto a la tio shirogane ¬¬

shirogane: TIO!

yuri: si tu eres nuestro tutor ya que sakura y yo tenemos poderes mew mew

ichigo: increible

sakura: hola tia gatita ¬¬

kisshu: sakura no le digas eso a tia ichigo

sakura: pero tu la odias ¿no?

kisshu: no ella es ahora mi amiga

tarek: si claro ota-san ¬¬

kisshu: tarek ¬¬

tarek: lo siento

keiichiro: bueno hay un problema

yo: ¿que es keiichiro-san?

keiichiro: que ello no podran decirles madre ni padre

serena: cierto

sakura: ¿entonces como los llamaremos?

shirogane: pues hermanos

los 4: bien pero el tio shirogane y la tia ichigo nos cuidaran cuando papa y mama no esten aca

ichigo: pero a ¿que se refieren?

sakura: que nos tendran que cuidar las vacaciones de semana santa y verano por que alison y kisshu estan de gira de los conciertos

los demas: OSEA QUE ELLOS SE CONVERTIRAN EN IDOLOS DEL POP/ROCK

sakura/tarek: Sip

yo: bueno adios chicos

los demas: adios chicos

nos fuimos a casa para poder hablar con mi madre quien se sorprendio por lo que le contamos pero acepto que sakura,tarek,yuri y light se quedaran en la habitacion que esta a un lado de la de mi hermana flor que tambien es donde ponemos a nuestros charas para que esten tranquilos,los charas aceptaron a los pequeños para que duerman en la habitacion donde habian 5 camas una para sakura,tarek,yuri y light y la quinta es de los charas

fin alison pov

serena: bueno alison esta peleada temporalmente con kisshu

yo: NO TE ESCUCHO!

kisshu: PORFAVOR ALISON PERDONAME

yo: Bien te perdono kisshu

kisshu(sonriendo): gracias alison

yo: si ^-^


	9. Chapter 9: el paraiso parte 1

chapter 9: el paraiso parte 1

serena: bueno aqui estamos

yo: bueno serena di lo que sigue

serena: si hoy tenemos a un personaje muy pero muy lindo KISSHU IKISATASHI

yo: kisshu ^_^

kisshu: hola alis ^^

serena: kisshu-sama por favor de el desclemier

kisshu: claro TMM ni shugo chara no le pertrenecen a Alison o Serena ni los otros animes le pertenecen

5 meses despues

alison pov

me habia despartado un poco temprano y como mis hermanos se habian ido ha comprar a la tienda para poder llevar botanas durante el viaje a la masion en hawai hoy invitaria a todos,asi que me levantew y fui al cuarto de kisshu para despertarlo al entrar a su habitacion vi a kisshu dormido estaba semi-desnudo me sonroje mucho me hacerque y lo desperte se metio ha bañar y me fui a mi cuarto a bañar cuando ambos estuvimos listos bajamos y desayunamos funto con mis hermanos que ya habian llegado

texus: vamos directo al cafe hay le dije a shirogane-san que no veriamos para decirles a todos del viaje

yo: si vamos

/en el cafe/

ikuto: si serena yuri esta volando en el techo

serena: yuri baja

yuri: si ya bajo

light: mama no deberian estar aqui la tia alison,el tio kisshu y mis primos

serena: sip tal ves ellos...

yo: ya llegamos

shirogane: llegas tarde

yo: lo se ¬¬

kisshu: tranquila neko-chan

yo: si neko-kun

texus: bien los venimos a invitar ha unas vacaciones en hawai

texue: asi que vallan a empacar por que hoy nos vamos a hawai

mint: ¡¿QUE?!

ichigo: entonces a correr

yo: nos vamos en 4 horas

lettuce: tenemos tiempo para empacar y perdir permiso a nuestros padres

pudding: SI na no da

asi todas las chicas se fueron a sus casas para poder empacar

anubias: bien los que estamos aqui son flor,texus,texue,rexue,yuuto,aido,kilua,serena,alison,kisshu,ikuto,amu,lita,tsubasa,taruto,pai y yo

yuuto: en total somos 17 personas

fin alison pov

ichigo pov

/casa de ichigo/

entre a casa muy rapido y fui a la sala donde estaban mis padres viendo la tele

yo: mama,papa me dejan ir con alison a hawai de vacaciones

M.D.I: claro hija ¿quienes mas iran?

yo: pues alison,mint,lettuce,pudding,zakuro,nancy,serena,amu,texue,rexue,flor,lita,yuki y yo

P.D.I: y ¿no iran chicos?

yo: si iran texus,pai, ,kisshu,keiichiro,shirogane,yuuto,anubias,tsubasa,ikuto,aido,kaname y zero

P.D.I: ¡todos esos chicos!

yo: si

P.D.I: CLARO QUE NO VAS

M.D.I: ya deja que valla

P.D.I: esta bien

yo: gracias-subi a mi habitacion y empaque lo mas rapido que pude eran todabia las 11:20 am,al terminar me fui al cafe donde keiichiro y shirogane ya tenian sus maletas listas

fin ichigo pov

zakuro pov

/departamento de zakuro/

yo: bien ya mero termino-estaba empacando tranquilamente,agarre mis llaves y tome toda mi ropa para ir a hawai ren la 11:24 asi que me fui al cafe donde ya estaban ichigo,keiichiro y shirogane con alison y los demas

fin zakuro pov

mint pov

/mansion de mint/

fui a casa y empaque los necesario para ir a hawai termine y me fui al cafe en mi limosina con 6 maletas que contenian ropa,toallas,revistas de zakuro,juguetes de playa,ropa de de baño y otrs cosas mas,al llegar al cafe eran las 11:29 y hay estaban ichigo,shirogane,keiichiro y zakuro junto con los demas

fin mint pov

lettuce pov

lleque a casa y fui al comedor donde se encontraban mis padres y mi hermano

yo: mama,papa ¿puedo ir de vacaciones a hawai con alison y los chicos?

M.D.L: claro

P.D.L: claro hija

despues de eso me fui a empacar para poder dirigirme al cafe solo tarde 3 minutos en alistar mis maletas,una lleva mi ropa,toallas,trajes de baño,libros de paisjes y broqueador solar la hora era 12:10

yo: bien me voy

P.Y.M.D.L: adios hija

despues de despedirme de mis padres me diriji al cafe donde ya se encontraban todos

fin lettuce pov

normal pov

/en el cafe/

todos se fueron a la masion de alison,para ir al jet privado de alison y empezar el viaje a hawai

alis: que tal si ponemos un karaoque ¿quien se apunta?

serena: yo

zakuro: y yo

ichigo: yo tambien

alis: bien primero yo y serena-toma unos micrifonos y pone una cancion

ALISON Y SERENA

AQUI FLOTAMOS SOBRE EL MAR AZUL  
DEJATE BALEANZAR POR LAS OLAS  
COMO UN TOUR  
UN BESO AL VIENTO MANDARE PARA TI  
NOTARAS,SENTIRAS  
QUE ESA BRISA HUELE A MI  
POR QUE NO PUEDO HACERCARME A TI  
AUNQUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE ROZARTE  
QUIERO SABER QUE TU SIENTES IGUAL QUE YO Y PORQUE  
HE DE ALCANZARTE

QUE HE DE HACER CON ESTA LLAVE  
ABRO EL COFRE DEL TESORO HABRO YA TU ALMA MUY BAJITO DI TE QUIERO  
PARA MI LO SIGNIFICA TODO  
NO ES DIFICIL DE DECIR  
TE QUIERO QUIERO OIR

todos: increible-aplaudian todos despues pasaron zakuro e ichigo a cantar tomaron los microfonos y pusieron otra cancion

ZAKURO E ICHIGO

Se que si se funden sueños con amor  
Polvo de estrellas se volverán  
Y por eso tienes que creer  
Haber nacido haz de celebrar  
Y orgullosa haz de estar  
Tu mirada de angel brilla con fulgor  
Tus miedos no la empañarán  
Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer  
El mal karma podrá borrar  
Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar  
A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor

Tu mirada de angel brilla con fulgor  
Tus miedos no la empañarán  
Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer  
El mal karma podrá borrar  
Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar  
A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño  
Quiero nacer quiero convertirme en amor  
Si aprendes a ganar a la desesperación  
El dolor se va a esfumar abriendo tu prisión  
Cuando hay amor la constancia germinará  
En la flor de la felicidad

A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
A tu lado he podido estar  
Siempre yo observé tu empeño  
Cada viaje te vi emprender  
Admirando tu valor  
Si mi fuerza puede ayudar  
A que se realice un sueño

mint: sugoi onne-sama-todos estaban aplaudiendo incluso los pequeños light,tarek,yuri y sakura

ALISON Y SERENA

Ichiban no negai goto oshiete  
-anata no hoshii mono-  
VOLUME furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ookina koe de sakende mite

Taiyou ga mezame no uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru  
Sou kimi no te wo totte

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Furueru te de inori wo sasagete  
-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-  
Ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne  
Namida datte nagasenai

Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo  
Kesshite kusshinai  
Honmono dake ga kagayaiteiru  
Mienai chikara ni sakaratte

Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?  
Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru  
Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni  
Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni  
Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND

todos estaban aplaudiendo y pidieron que ellas vuelva a cantar mas canciones

ALISON Y SERENA

La la la uta wo utao  
kao age kokoro no  
mama

utao

akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai

yuuki no uta

dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru

arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinijiru no sahon ta sa

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

todos: OTRA CANCION

ALISON Y SERENA

Abre tus brillantes ojos en la silenciosa noche  
La maravillosa noche cae en picada  
Llena del sonido de las pisadas  
De las patas de un sigiloso gato negro.

La silueta flotante bajo la luz de la luna  
Dijo: "Vayamos por aquí" con una gran sonrisa.

Una sombra de deseo cubrió la retorcida ciudad  
Mientras el ángel vagabundo descendía  
Los fragmentos de amor  
En los preciosos pensamientos que sostuve en mis brazos  
No eran nuestro destino.

Cuando llegue el momento en que también estés durmiendo en alguna parte  
¿Estarás teniendo dulces sueños?  
Bésame mientras dormimos bajo el cielo estrellado.

No puedes mirarme, no puedes atraparme  
Soy una mariposa perdida  
Las alas ocultas en mi pecho, cantan por su libertad  
Hasta a las personas que no pueden verlas.

El rostro reflejado en el espejo era  
Una consentida en ese tiempo  
Pero ya no soy una niña  
Yo misma desato mi largo cabello.

Mi pecho se oprime al darme cuenta  
De que una dulce fragancia me está tentando  
Las palabras perdidas fueron puestas mágicamente en mis labios.

No puedes mirarme, no puedes atraparme  
Soy una mariposa perdida  
Ignora las cosas preciosas, ignora las cosas importantes  
Rompe y destruye la llave de mi corazón.

Continúo la búsqueda de mi propia historia  
Hasta que la venda que oculta mi destino desaparezca  
Atravesaré las nubes con mis alas y viajaré a un distante mañana.

No puedes mirarme, no puedes atraparme  
Soy una mariposa perdida  
Estas alas emplumadas y decididas darán un gran salto invisible

todos: otra otra!

ALISON Y SERENA

Una estrella fugas cayo  
y un deseo yo le pedi  
que por siempre mi corazon te pueda sentir

Todo fue una falsa ilusion  
te alejaste mas y mas de mi  
de este sueño que me atrapo  
no podre salir

En la oscuridad  
te siento cerca de mi  
parece irreal  
pero soy feliz

Por que en esa luna azul  
se refleja su partir  
ella es testigo de lo que perdi  
Siempre tendre esta inquietud  
la verdad dentro de mi  
Por las que les suplique  
y no me escucho

Intente buscar y buscar  
la salida de este lugar  
tan solo vivi momentos  
que nunca olvidare

Jamas quiero dejar atras  
sentimientos de poder amar  
siempre fueron mi felicidad  
los quiero guardar

Lagrimas caeran  
en mi alma quedaran  
juro que mi amor  
enterno sera

Es aquella luna azul  
que muestra la verdad  
ella sabe que te quise  
mas que a mi  
Aun asi la oscuridad  
reinara dentro de mi  
odiare el dolor  
para llegar a ti

Mirando esa luna azul  
partire de aqui  
para poder encontrar  
una vez mas  
La brillante luna azul  
mi deseo cumplira  
sus destellos hacia ti  
me guiaran

Mi sentir no es obsesion  
es la mas pura emocion  
esa es la razon por la que yo se bien

todos: ¡OTRA! ¡OTRA!

ALISON,SERENA,ZAKURO E ICHIGO

A snowy flame scorches the heavens  
Even if it tears my heart apart  
I want to offer it to only you,  
The crucifix1 on my chest

A sleepless, velvet moon  
Adorned our clandestine room  
With just the two of us, we secretly lock the door  
Let's dance, and succumb ourselves to this mischievous2 moment

Like a candle that was gently lit,  
Ah… I will make you melt  
Vow eternity to me

The chains of love cannot be broken by anyone  
Cast a sweet, pure spell on me  
Or even a forbidden melody3  
That only you can forgive me for  
I will become wings that soar freely  
Catch me…quickly

On a night that has forgotten how to dawn,  
There is an imprisoned fountain filled with stars  
It looks as if it's quietly praying alone,  
"Let's have a dream, a dream which we will never awaken from"

Look for me who is bound within the darkness  
Ah… Please wrap me right now  
With that bewitching fragrance of yours

A snowy flame that soars towards the sky  
Even if everything is swallowed by it and disappeared  
This painful throbbing  
That yearns for only you won't stop  
Both of our mingled souls  
Will someday make a miracle happen

Is fate foredestined?  
Even if it can't change  
I will breathe a new life into it for you

The chains of love cannot be broken by anyone  
Cast a sweet, pure spell on me  
Or even a forbidden melody3  
That only you can forgive me for  
I will become wings that soar freely  
Come…catch me quickly

todos: increible, son las mejores

fin normal pov

yo: bien termine de seguro es muy largo

serena: si ^^

kisshu: dejen reviews por favor

los 3: FELIZ NAVIDAD

ALISON TSUKIYOMI KITOJI Y SERENA TSUKIYOMI HOSHINA


	10. Chapter 10: el paraiso parte 2

chapter 10: el paraiso parte 2

yo: hoy tenemos aqui en el foro a 2 personajes muy sexy's

serena: SI EL PRIMERO ES ZERO KIRYUU

yo: Y KANAME KURAN

las 2: DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT

zero: yo

kaname: hola señoritas

seren: ZERO!-se cuelga del brazo de zero

zero: serena...no...puedo...respirar...

serena: gome ne zero-kun

yo y kaname: ^-^u digan lo que sigue

zero y serenaa: los personajes no le pertenecen a alison escepto algunos personajes

alison pov

despues de cantar nos sentamos en los sofas,todos estaban divididos en 2 sillones grandes los primeros 15 en un sofa para 16 personas al lado izquierdo los otros 15 en otro soga de 17 personas viendo directo al frente,y kisshu y yo en un sofa de 3 al lado derecho,todos nos quedamos dormidos en menos de 15 minutos,faltaban 5 horas para llegar a hawai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~recuerdo de alison 3 años~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/parque/

una pequeña alison se encontraba persiguiendo a su primo ikuto quien le habia quitado su muñeca favorita ya llevaban 10 minutos asi,sus mamas solo lo observaban con una sonrisa,y un kisshu de 3 años los miraba con una gotita tipo anime

yo: ikuto regresame mi muñeca

ikuto: nop tendras que alcansarme

yo: ¡Ikuto eres malo!

ikuto se detuvo,yo lo alcanse e ikuto se dio vuelta y me empujo al suelo

yo(llorando): eres malo ikuto

kisshu(enojado): *como se atrbe a hacer llorar a mi neko-san*-fue caminando atras de ikuto,y le quito la muñeca de alison y se teletransporto junto a alison- ¿estas bien?

yo(semi-llorando): si

kisshu(mirada tierna): deja de llorar,las lagrimas no quedan en tu lindo rostro-me da un beso en la mejilla-no dejare que alguien te lastime alison,yo siempre estare contigo ^^

yo: si gracias

ikuto molesto intenta golpear a kisshu pero el lo esquiba y asi sucesivamente hasta que alison grita

yo: dejen de pelear onegai

los 2: ok

~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin de recuerdo de alison 3 años~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yo: *raro recorde algo de mi pasado*-y me volvi a dormir

~~~~~~~~~~~~~recuerdo de alison 7 años~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/bosque/

estaba con mi papa caminando por un bosque oscuro y tenebroso,mi mama y mis hermanos estaban en la tierra con mis tios y mis primos,los unicos que nos quedamos aqui somos mi papa y yo,de repente varios Vampiros Nivel E atacaron a mi padre dejandolo tirado en el piso ensangretado y sin vida,yo me puse a llorar pero los vampiros notaron mi presencia y me atacaron asi que me eche a corre pero un vampiro me atrapo y me mordio en el cuello tomando mi sangre yo con un hechizo lo elimine y me teletranporte a la casa de kisshu

/casa de kisshu/

llegu a la casa de kisshu y toque la puerta y me abrio maya la mama de kisshu,su mama era alta,tez blanca,ojos ambares-dorados,pelo largo de color negro,usa un vestido de color blanco y zapaos lilas

maya: alison ¿que te paso? vamos entra-pase a su casa en eso baja alguien

kisshu: oka-san ¿quien es?

maya: es alison

kisshu: hola alison-me ve de arriba a abajo y ve la sangre que manchaba parte de mi vestido lila-¿que te paso?

yo(llorando): es..que...un...vam...vampiro...m...me...mor..dio...y...mataron...a...mi...padre

kisshu(mirada tierna): ven conmigo te doy un abrazo-y estendio su brazos para abrazarme

yo: hai-corri a sus brazos y me abrazo protectoramente en eso sale envy la chara de mi padre-gracias kisshu

kisshu: de nada alis-me abrazo mas fuerte-debi estar hay para protegerte de esos vampiros

yo: tranquilo pero ahora soy una vampira

kisshu(triste): una vampira de sangre pura-y envy quien veia esto solo asintio,ahora envy seria mi chara

yo(muy triste): si

maya: alison ya se y si conviertes a mi hijo en vampiro

los 2: pero...

maya: lo se en concejo dijo "si la princesa bebe la sangre de un joven noble y despues el joven bebe la sangre de la princesa estaran comprometidos"

los 2: si

maya: pero eso quieren los padres de alison,ellos y nosotros aceptamos en acuerdo ademas nos dimos cuenta de que estan enamorados uno del otro

yo: o/o bien lo hare

kisshu: haslo mientras seas tu alis-me acerque a su cuello y lo mordi traspasando su suave piel despues empese a succionar su elixir que sabia muy bien me separe y el hiso lo mismo conmigo-tu sangre sabe a sakura's naranjas

yo: y la tuya a sakura's de menta

~~~~~~~~~~~~~fin de recuerdo de alison 7 años~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yo: *ese fue mi recuerdo que me hase llorar por que recuerdo la muerte de mi padre*

fin alison pov

serena pov

despues de 1 hora de dormir me desperte asi que desperte a los demas,todos volteamos a ver a mi prima alison y a kisshu nos sorprendimos ya que mi prima estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en el pecho de kisshu quien tenia mi prima abrazada ambos con una sonrisa

alis:eh-despertandose-hola chicos

yo: alison ya viste como estas ahorita-le dije mirandola picaramente

alis: no-se fija como estaba-kisshu ¬/¬

kisshu: si-despertandose-eh hola chicos

alis: kisshu ¬/¬ me puedes soltar

kisshu: claro alis

/5 minutos despues/

yo: alis ¿que estabas soñando?

alis: nada solo se me vinieron algunos recuerdo de mi niñes

todos: O.O ¿enserio?

alis: si

fin serena pov

normal pov

despues de eso alis les empezo a contar sus recuerdos saltandose la parte donde muerde a kisshu y lo del su compromiso con el

/4 horas despues/

piloto: atencion ya mero llegamos a la mansion tsukiyo kitoji en hawai

piloto 2: asi que sientense y abrochen sus cinturones

despues del aterisaje todos bajaron del jet tomaron su equipaje y entraron en la mansion,todos se fueron a escojer sus cuartos ya que eran 32 personas y la mansion tenia 34 habitaciones para invitados con sus propios cuartoe de baños,camas,televisiones de plasma,estereos,armarios,espejos,y sus balcones,todos tardaron horas en areglar sus habitaciones asi que ya era de noche bajaron a cenar,al y terminar se fueron a dormir

fin normal pov

yo: al fin termine

zero: si te paso lo mismo que a mi cuando era pequeño

yo: lo se

serena: si y eres una cazadora de vampiros

kaname: si pero solo caza a los vampiros Nivel E que estan fuera de control

yo: cierto

los 4: dejen reviews por favor

ALISON TSUKIYOMI KITOJI Y SERENA TSUKIYOMI HOSHINA


	11. Chapter 11: un dia en hawai parte 1

chapter 11: un dia en hawai parte 1

Serena: hoy tenemos a un personaje muy guapo y sexy EL LEGENDARIO LADRON FANTASMA, DARK MOUSY EL ANGEL DE LAS ALAS NEGRAS DE DN ANGEL

Yo: y tambien a KRAD EL ANGEL DE LAS ALAS BLANCAS TAMBIEN DE DN ANGEL

Dark y Krad:-entrando- hola Arisu-sama y Serena-senpai

Serena y Yo: ^^ hola Dark-sama,Krad-sama por favor digan el descleirmer

Dark y Krad: TMM,ni los otros animes le pertenecen a Alison

yo: asi es no me pertenecen los animes

los 4: !FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN¡

*conversaciones mentales*

"pensamientos"

'relatos de inportancia'

´objetos antiguos o de valor´

`notas de Dark y Arisu para los robos`

serena pov

/a la mañana siguiente/

eran las 11:10 a.m y todos estabamos desayunando en el gran comedor de la masion de mi prima,alison no ha bajado de su habitacion que comparte con kisshu,asi que quedan 3 habitaciones,mi prima no nos dijo para que eran las habitaciones sobrantes pero se lo preguntare luego

Kisshu: *Ikuto*

Ikuto: *¿que?*

Kisshu: *creo que tengo un presentimiento de que algo va ha orurir*

Ikuto: *yo tambien ve a buscar a Alison*

Kisshu: *ok*-se para-voy a bucar a Alis

Yo: te acompaño

Amu: yo tambien voy

Los pequeños: igual nosotros

Kisshu: bien vamos-subimos las escaleras caminamos por el pasillo y llegamos a la habitacion de alison tocamos la puerta-alis ¿podemos pasar?

¿?[Alison]: si pasen-espera esa no era la voz de alison era de otra chica que estaba en su habitacion,entramos y vimos a una chica de la misma altura de alison,piel de color palida-medio branceada,pelo largo de color cafe platinado y sus ojos del mismo color,vestia un vestido de color negro que era de tirantes y sandalias negras

¿?[Alison]: buenos dias chicos ^_^

Yo: ¿quien eres?

¿?[Alison]: serena soy yo alison

Yo: no es cierto mi prima tiene el pelo de color naranja no cafe platinado y ojos de color azul celeste pasando a zafiro y no color cafe platinado

Kisshu: mirate en el espejo

¿?[Alison]: ok-se voltea y ve su reflejo-*esta soy yo*

Arisu: *sip alison debes conocerme soy Arisu Harikawa,la legendaria ladrona fantasma*

Alison: *si lose*

Amu: Arisu

Arisu: si Amu-chan

Yo: ¿se conocen?

Amu: si ella es Arisu Harikawa

Arisu: un placer conocerlos chicos

Los pequeños: por fin hemos conocido a Arisu-sama

despues de eso bajamos al comedor todos ya habian comido yo y los demas comimos casi rapido y nos fuimos a la sala donde todos estaban hay Tsubasa y Yuuto se pararon rapido y caminaron hacia Arisu

Tsubasa: Arisu-san

Yuuto: Arisu-chan

Arisu: Tsubasa,Yuuto que bueno que porfin los vuelvo a ver

Tsubasa: cierto casi un año que no nos vemos

Arisu: si

Los demas: ¿quien es? y ¿donde esta Alison?

Tsubasa y Yuuto: ella es nuestra hermana menor Arisu Harikawa,claro solo por apellido su verdadero apellido es Mousy

Arisu: *les digo Alison*

Alison: *claro*

Arisu: bien ´Durante 300 años la familia Kitoji ha transmitido el poder de Arisu de generacion en una mujer de la familia Kitoji cumple los 15,es enviada a cumplir trabajos de robo' aparte de la familia Kitoji la familia Hinamori tiene el ADN de Asuri mi otra mitad la luz ademas de la familia Kitoji y Hinamori...

Tsubasa: la familia Niwa y la Hikari...¿han oido del Legendario Ladron Fantasma, Dark Mousy?

Ichigo: si el angel de las alas negras, mi mama me contaba sobre dark

Yuuto: sip, como dijo Arisu 'Durante 300 años, la familia Niwa la transmitido el poder de Dark de generacion en generacion. Cuando un hombre de la familia Niwa cumple los 14,es enviado a cumplir trabajos de robo' la famila Hikari posee el ADN de Krad el opuesto de Dark,Krad y Asuri son la parte de la luz de dark y Arisu quienes son la parte de la oscuridad

Todos: ya entendimos

Yo: que tal si vamos a la playa

Los demas: ok

Arisu: bien pero primero deben separarme de Alison-sama Texue-sama,Rexue-sama,Flor-sama por favor el ritual

Las 3: ok-llos demas se apartaron y mis primas se pusieron el forma de triangulo,Arisu estaba en el cuenrro del triangulo-lista Arisu

Arisu: *lista Alison-sama*

Alison: *lista*

Arisu: *bien* listas

Texue: por el poder de los angeles y espiritus...

Rexue: concedanos un poco de su poder para...

Flor: poder separar a Arisu y Alison hasta que llegue la...

Las 3: batalla de Los Angeles Blancos y Angeles Negros

hubo un brillo intenso cuando se disperso alison y Arisu estaban separadas,mi prima estaba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa negra,sandalias blanca

Yo: Arisu ¿quienes son tus hermanos?

Arisu: mis hermanos son Dark Mousy,Krad Mousy y Asuri Mousy; Krad es un angel blanco el es el angel de la luz,Dark es un angel negro es el angel de la oscuridad igual que yo,Arisu es un angel blanco es el angel de la luz

Texue: Krad-sama es de la familia Hikari...

Rexue: Dark de la familia Niwa...

Flor: y Asuri de la familia Hinamori...

Texus: y Arisu de la familia Kitoji

Amu: tanto mi familia como la Hikari hacemos obras de arte que poseen magia

Alison: y la familia Kitoji y Niwa es una familia de ladrones fantasma

/15 minuros despues en la playa/

todos estabamos en la playa en un lugar donde habia piedra para sentarse

Yo: juguemos bolibolt

todos: si juguemos

* * *

/en otro lugar en la playa/

¿?: ya dejen de pelear Krad,Dark

Krad: callate Satoshi-sama

¿?: Hiwatari-kun dejalos tarde o tenprano se cansaran de discutir

Satoshi: cierto Niwa

Dark: Daisuke no te metas en nuestras peleas

Daisuke: vale,vale

¿?: por favor dejen de pelear tontos

Krad y Dark: dejanos Melisa

Satoshi: hasle caso Hinamori-san

Melisa: bien ya no me meto *no se como los soportas Asuri*

Asuri: *yo no soporto a ninguno de los dos*

* * *

/de nuevo con Serena y los demas/

Yo: Alison

Alison: ¿si?

Yo: bueno es que antes que vengamos a hawai encontre un diario blanco con una pluma negra en la portada...y no se abre

Alison: es el diario de Arisu ¿lo tragiste?

Yo: si

Alison: ese diario es muy preciado para Arisu y para mis ancestros

Yo: ^_^

Alison: ya que tiene escrito algo que Arisu no quiere que sepa nadie ademas de mi

Yo: te lo dare cuando regresemos pero me diras lo que dice el diario

Alison: claro pero prometeme que no le diras a nadie

Yo: te lo prometo

* * *

Yo: bueno nos despedimos de ustedes

Dark: si nos vemos en el cap 12

Krad: asi es "espero Alison me pongo con me Dark"

Serena: dejen reviews

todos: hasta el proximo cap

**Alison Tsukiyomi De Kitoji y Serena Tsukiyomi De Hoshina**


	12. Chapter 12: un dia en hawai parte 2

**_chapter 12: un dia en hawai parte 2 "encuentro,mensaje y ataque vampirico"_**

**_Yo: ahora tendremos un pequeño combate con vampiros y..._**

**_Serena: el encuentro de Arisu con Asuri_**

**_Daniela: un aviso zero no esta saliendo con Yuki en este fic Zero esta enamorado de Kaname_**

**_Zero: ¡¿QUEEE?!_**

**_Kaname: vamos Kiryuu, no es tan malo;todas las chicas se mueren por mi_**

**_Zero: claro; y que me importa si tu estas con esas locas a mi me da igual por que yo te odio con toda mi alma cazador-Dijo Zero algo molesto y se fue dando un portazo a la puerta del estudio_**

**_Yo: por cierto aquí agregaré aun anime mas y es anime es death note,aqui Light no sera kira y estará trabajando con L en el caso de B.B. el asesino en serie de los ángeles,en esta ocasión Beyond escapo de la prisión de los ángeles_**

*conversaciones mentales*

"pensamientos"

'relatos de importancia'

´objetos antiguos o de valor´

`notas de Dark y Arisu para los robos`

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

/con Melisa y los chicos/

Melisa pov

bueno dejen presentarme yo soy Hinamori Melisa,la hermana Menor de Amu,tengo 15 años,tengo el pelo largo por arriba de la cintura de color rubio,ojos de color rosa,mi piel es de color bronceada,yo tengo a la otra mitad de la luz Asuri,yo estudio en la academia cross,yo soy de la clase diurna;yo soy la delgada principal,los de la clase nocturna son vampiros con los que yo me llevo bien son Kaname Kuran,Zero Kiryuu,Aido Hanabusa,Kain Agatsuki,Takuma Ijichou,Shiki Kuran;pero no se que secretos ocultan la familia Kitoji;se que la familia de Alison son vampiros con otros ADN's que no conozco.

Yo: vamos por las rocas

Los 4: CLARO!

Daisuke: Melisa tu crees en los Vampiros

Yo: Claro que si,en la academia cross los de la clase nocturna son vampiros sangre pura

Satoshi: y tu deber es ser la guardiana para que el resto de la clase diurna no se enteren de que ellos son Vampiros de un nivel prestigiado

Dark: si satoshi ustedes siendo de la clase diurna saben de esto por que nosotros osea Yo,Krady y Melisa se los dijimos

Krad: Dark no me digas krady

Yo: es que Dark te lo dice de cariño Krad

Satoshi: Hinamori-san no quieres que te separemos de Asuri

Yo: claro

así en unos segundos Yo y Asuri ya estábamos separadas,y nos en caminamos a las rocas

Asuri: hola chicos-Arisu Hinamori o Mousy,tiene 15 años,pelo largo hasta la cintura de color negro platinado,ojos del mismo color,color de piel medio-bonceada,su ropa consta de un short,una blusa de color café,sandalias negras

* * *

/con Alison/

Alison: chicos siento una presensia de...Vampiros Nivel E

Kaname: Tranquila Alison-Sama-Dijo Kaname acariciando el cabello de Alison

Zero: "se me esta hirviendo la sangre tal vez celos,!espera Zero¡ !que piensas¡ !yo celoso de ese engreido sangre pura¡ !es que yo desde algún tiempo estoy enamorado de Kaname¡,!YO AMO A KANAME KURAN¡"

Kaname: ¿estas bien Zero?

Zero: si no hace falta que te preocupes por mi

Kaname: hay vienen

Alison: Texus,Texue,Rexue,Serena,Lita,Flor,Kisshu,Kaname,Z ero,Arisu,Kilua,Pai,Taruto prepárense para acabar con ellos

los 9: ok-todos se pusieron en modo de defensa

Alison: Nancy,Amu,Yuki,Ichigo,Mint,Lettuce,Pudding,Zakuro, Sakura,Yuri,Shirogane,Keiichiro,Yuuto, Anubias,Tsubas,Ikuto,Light,Tarek vallan a esconderse ahora-dijo Alison yendo con los demás

los 18: Ok-todos se alejaron a una distancia prudente

cuando los demás se alejaron aparecieron 36 vampiros,así comenzo un fiera lucha

Arisu: "ya no podre aguantar mas,te necesito Asuri-oneesan"-penso Arisu

asi sguio la batalla,pero en una distraccion de Arisu la golpearon dejándola inconsciente

Alison: ¡ARISU!

* * *

/Con Melisa y los demás/

¿?: ¡ARISU!

Yo: chicos oyeron ese grito

Los demás: si,creo que es la voz de Alison

Asuri: *Arisu,por favor responderme*-en eso Asuri paro de caminar-chicos

Dark: ¿que?

Asuri: no puedo comunicarme telepaticamente con Arisu

Satoshi: pues concierte al grito creo que algo le paso a Arisu

Krad: entonces vamos a donde esta Alison

asi los cuatro corrieron los demas al llegar,Asuri ya mero se desmaya pero corre a donde esta Arisu

Asuri: Arisu-oneechan despierta,vamos despierta

Todos menos Yo y Alison: Asuri cuidado

Asuri: ¿eh? ¡LUZ SEGADORA!-y una luz muy brillante aprecio aniquilando a los vampiros nivel E

Todos: INGREIBLE

Asuri: hermanita despierta,soy yo tu hermana Asuri

Arisu(abriendo los ojos): Asuri,hermana

Asuri: mi pequeña hermanita-las 2 se abrazaron-Arisu ¿poque me odias?

Arisu: no lo recuerdo Asuri-oneesan

Alison: Arisu,tu escribiste la razon por la que odias a Asuri en tu diario que Serena encontró en el ático de su casa

Arisu: y ¿lo trajo?

Serena: si lo traje esta en mi habitación en la mansión Tsukiyomi

Fin Melisa pov

normal pov

Así todos se fueron a la mansión de Alison para poder hablar y conocerse mejor,en eso llega un mensaje a la laptop de Alison.

Alison: ¿de quien sera el mensaje?-Alison abre el mensaje y se muestra un L gotica-*L,de seguro es algo muy importante para que me aya mandado un mensaje*

¿?: A,si te ha llegado mi mensaje léelo de inmediato que es urgente-dijo una voz electronica-es para el caso de B.B. el asesino en serie de los ángeles que escapo de prisión;ademas te quiero presentar a un amigo que tengo-dijo la voz

Kisshu: ¿A?,¿quien es el o ella?-pregunto kisshu con interés

Texue: A es Alison o Ángel como la llaman en Wammy's House cuando ella perdió la memoria-explico Texue

Ikuto: ¿Wammy's House? aquella institucion para niños super dotado en Inglaterra-dijo Ikuto analizando la pequeña explicacion

Rexue: Así es primo Ikuto

Texus: La Wammy's House,una institución en donde los niños con capacidades mayores de razonamiento,lógica,rapidez y otros talentos son llevados para poder llegar a ser el futuro sucesor de L

Alison: si así es,mis hermanos a excepción de Flor estuvieron hay antes

Ichigo: Alison ¿quien es ese tal B.B.?

Ikuto: Beyond Birthday es un asesino en serie de los ángeles,o mejor conocido como B.B.

* * *

**_Yo: bueno aqui les dejo en el suspenso hasta el proximo cap _**

**_bye bye minna-san  
_**


	13. Chapter 13: El Mensaje De L

**_chapter 13: El mensaje de L_**

**_Yo: bueno se preguntaran ¿para que puse a death note en la historia?_**

**_L: bueno es que Ella quiere ayudarme a resolver el caso de B.B._**

**_Yo: cierto, Kira-Sam...Light-san di el Desclairmer_**

**_Light: claro, los animes que han aparecido en la historia y los nuevos que aparecerán no le pertenecen a nuestra querida autora del fic en este caso Tsukiyomi-chan_**

**_Yo: aclaracion Light en esta historia no sera Kira por que perdio la memoria al renunciar a la propiedad de la Death note_**

*conversaciones mentales*

"pensamientos"

'relatos de importancia'

´objetos antiguos o de valor´

`notas de Dark y Arisu para los robos`

* * *

Light pov

Así todos se fueron a la mansión de Alison para poder hablar y conocerse mejor, en eso llega un mensaje a la laptop de Alison.

Alison: ¿de quién será el mensaje?-Alison abre el mensaje y se muestra un L gótica-"L,de seguro es algo muy importante para que me aya mandado un mensaje"

¿?: A,si te ha llegado mi mensaje léelo de inmediato que es urgente-dijo una voz electronica-es para el caso de B.B. el asesino en serie de los ángeles que escapo de prisión;ademas te quiero presentar a un amigo que tengo-dijo la voz

Kisshu: ¿A?,¿quien es el o ella?-pregunto kisshu con interés

Texue: A es Alison o Ángel como la llaman en Wammy's House cuando ella perdió la memoria-explico Texue

Ikuto: ¿Wammy's House? aquella institucion para niños super dotados en Inglaterra-dijo Ikuto analizando la pequeña explicacion

Rexue: Así es primo Ikuto

Texus: La Wammy's House,una institución en donde los niños con capacidades mayores de razonamiento,lógica,rapidez y otros talentos son llevados para poder llegar a ser el futuro sucesor de L

Alison: si así es,mis hermanos a excepción de Flor estuvieron hay antes

Ichigo: Alison ¿quien es ese tal B.B.?

Ikuto: Beyond Birthday es un asesino en serie de los ángeles,o mejor conocido como B.B.(N/A: esto lo pongo para que se acuerden del cap anterior)

Alison: por favor,texue la camara conectala,chicos pongase detras de la laptop Kisshu la pantalla blanca con la A gotica ponla tambien-asi todos hicieron lo que Alison les dijo y encendio la camara

L: A,se que ahorita estas en hawai,asi que cuando vuelvas de hawai ve directo a las oficinas de la policia japonesa y pide hablar con el jefe Yagami Soichiro,lleva a unos cuantos acompañantes los que tengan una habilidad como la tuya-se hiso una pausa-B.B. ha matado a gente inocente y cada ves que se encuentran los cuerpos tienen una nota donde estan sus nombres,tiempo de vida,causa de su muerte y fecha de nacimiento;¿espero tu sepas algo con los 4 puntos que aparecen en las notas? te enviare una imagen del asesinato de hace 4 horas.

Alison vio la imagen del cuerpo,podia ver la cara de la victima asi que uso los ojos de shinigami

Alison: valla no puedo ver su nombre,ni su tiempo de vida,ni causa de muerte y menos la fecha de nacimento-penso en voz alta-la nota dice: Nombre: Mark Phantomive,T.D.V: 502309,C.D.M: hemarragia interna,F.D.N: 15 de octubre de 1899-leyo Alison en voz alta

/cuartel general para la captura de Kira/

L: "asi que esta con Texus,Texue,Rexue e Ikuto"-penso L,y vio como aparecia la A gotica en la pantalla de la laptop-A,se que sonara extraño pero ahora necesitare que traigas contigo la Death Note y la Life Note contigo

Yo:..."ese es el cuaderno lo tenia Higuchi cuando lo atrapamos,siento como si debiera recordar algo;que bueno que nadia salvo Ryuzaki lo toco y lo dejo en una caja fuerte que solo el tenia aceso"-hace un rato que llegue al cuartel y vi que mi padre y Matsuda estaban concentrados con el informe de la investigacion

A: esta bien,Ryuzaki llevare conmigo una mochila donde pueda tener todo el tiempo los 2 cuadernos pero sabes que la Death Note fue de Kira osea de Mikami Teru el Tercer Kira;tu sospechabas que Misa Amane era la segunda Kira y termino siendo cierto entonces tu primer sospechoso es el primer Kira,pero por que no lo has enviado a la carcel y para que le den la pena de muerte-Alison hizo una pausa y dijo-dime ¿acaso tu primer sospechoso actua como si hubiera perdido mitad de su memoria o algo asi,L?-pregunto Alison seguara de que le diria que si o no.

L: pues si,el mismo se ofrecio para estar en confinamiento durante 50 dias,al principio actuaba como alguien que tenia todo bien calculado para su plan y poco de menos de 4 semanas me dijo: no renunciare,despues de eso se comporto mas honesto y su mirada ya no tenia ese brillo tan calculador y agresivo cuando lo encerramos,su mirada era mas..como decirlo...-es interrumpido.

A: mas sincera e inocente ¿verdad?

L: exacto,A pero seria un problema si Light-ku...digo si el fuera kira por que el es mi primer amigo.

A: asi que se llama Light.

¿?: y ¿quien es Light,L?-pregunto una vos que a light le parecio muy seductora.

L: Iku,vaya ¿como has estado?

Iku: bien,mejor dejo que tu y A sigan hablando bye

L: bye,Iku; A ese era tu primo gato

Iku(desde lejos): ¡que dijiste! Ò.Ó

Yo: "es un chico,por el tono de voz debe de estar intentando seducir a L"-me enoje por el simpre hecho de perder a L-Hola,Ryuzaki-salude y me sente a su lado en una de las sillas.

A: ¿tu debes de ser Light?

Yo: si y ¿tu quien eres?

A: Soy A una de las sucesoras de L,me puedes decir Angel o Alis

Yo: encantado de conocerte Angel-sama

A: Igualmente Light-san

Yo: dime Light-kun

A: Ok,¿cual es tu apellido,Light-kun?

Yo: mi apellido es Yagami-dije amablemente

A: ok,L digo Ryuzaki estare hay en 10 minutos,llevare conmigo a Kisshu y Shiver ya que ellos comparten algo que B.B. y yo conoicemos y tenemos por nacimiento-dijo Alison en un tono serio

L: esta bien-dijo L y corto la comunicacion

Fin Light Pov

Normal Pov

/En Paris,Francia Hotel Night 8:10 p.m./

bueno dejen presentarme me llamo Leonar shiver,pero todos me dicen Shiver,mis ojos de color aguamarina,mi pelo es corto y lacio de color negro con detalles rojos,mi piel es palida,mido 1.69,peso 46 kg,mis medidas son 80-60-66,calzo la medida 6,mi personalidad es frivola e insensible,mis habilidades son el Tai Kwn do y la Artes visuales,tengo 15 años,aoy el uno de los sucesore de L apárte de Near y Mello,en total somos 6 de sus sucesores,tengo una Escopeta calibre 22.

Yo: bien es hora de dormir

como ya era tarde asi que me fui a dormir,para que mañana continue mi aburrida rutina de resolver los casas de criminales de paris

* * *

yo: bueno los dejare en el suspenso por que ya se me hizo muy largo el capitulo el siguiente no sera la continuacion de este sera como una encliclopedia donde pondre la transformaciones de personalidad de los personajes de esta historia que tienen charas menos los de shugo chara.

Serena: ahta el proximo capitulo de esta loca historia

Serena Tsukiyomi Hoshina y Alison Tsukiyomi Kitoji (Angel Kiryuu)


End file.
